The Machine and the Demon
by Nicolepowerbond
Summary: The story of 2 socially awkward outcasts who's lives will be 4evuh changed... Assuming Tails Doll can keep his shit together and not be a total douchebag. Rated M for language, violence, and lemons. Nuff Said
1. Chapter 1 The Demon and The Machine

New Mobotropolis: nighttime

Scrounging around in a dumpster behind Uncle Chuck's diner is a small, orange doll in the shape of a well known two tailed fox.

"Man people can't be bothered to throw out anything that's edible these days!" Tails Doll whined as he shifted through moldy chili dogs and untouched taco bell.

He immediately stiffened when he heard a light "ahem" just outside of his dumpster. He mentally groaned as he turned around and found himself face to face with the administrator of the city herself, Nicole.

"What happened now and what makes you suspect it was me?" He asked as he continued to paw through garbage and taco bell. Nicole seemed quite shocked at Tails Doll's lack of hostility and violence, usually he'd try to bite her ears off or something. At the very least he would call her a bitch or whore but now, not a single insult was thrown at her

"I got some bad news Tails Doll, due to various incidents of arson and feral assault, the council has made a unanimous decision to put you under house-"

"Wait a second I have a question!"

Nicole was even more shocked, she never took Tails Doll for someone who asked questions about, well, anything to be honest.

"Umm… sure, ask away." She said, not bothering to hide the confused tone in her voice.

"What's arson?"

"..."

"Was it something I said?" He asked, eyes full of something Nicole thought might be childish innocence, but she wasn't too sure.

" _Is he serious?"_ the lynx thought as she continued to revise her previous files about Tails Doll.

"Well?" the fox doll asked, impatience and annoyance clear in his voice. This brought her back to reality.

"Oh right, arson is when someone burns something down like a building or landmark ."

"Hmm…" Tails doll looked up at the night sky "To be honest, I thought it had something to do with my butt," At that Nicole snorted a bit.

"Hey don't laugh at me" He then threw a particularly nasty handful of what might have been food at Nicole. It was an inch off target but it brought Nicole's attention back to the matter at hand.

"Well, as I was saying the council has voted to put you under house arrest." Tails Doll just stared at her, his expression completely unreadable.

"Tails doll?" She was starting to get worried.

"Hey,are you okay?" Tails Doll looked down at her, then he started to giggle. Nicole cautiously moved towards him, calculating the odds of him spontaneously attacking her if even slightly provoked. She wasn't too thrilled at the 97% that popped up in her CPU.

"Do you mind telling me what's so funny?" He giggled some more before catching his breath.

"I-I-I don't have a hahahaha house idiot." He started to laugh, it was high-pitched and humorless, as if Tails Doll was laughing so as to keep himself from breaking down. Nicole was immediately concerned that her assumption might be true.

"Tails Doll, are you upset about something?" He stopped laughing. His eyes, normally filled with hatred and malice, were now filling with tears.

"Y-y-y-you are first person to have ever asked m-me that." He stuttered, voice cracking with sorrow. Nicole was starting to think he wasn't as bad as people make him out to be.

"Do you h-h-have any idea what it's like to be a monster, to make children cry at the mere sight of you?!" He asked, voice and mind now teetering on the edge of hysteria. Nicole thought back to when the Iron Queen turned her against the very people she cared for the most.

"I actually do know what it's like to be feared by everyone," He stared at her in disbelief. "Wait a minute, you, Little Miss Perfect, was feared by everyone?" She nodded.

"But I managed to get through that dark period of my life, and i'm sure you can do the same." Tails Doll was confused, wasn't she supposed to be his enemy. "And I try my best to help you, every step of the way." She held out her hand. Tails Doll looked at it for second then, hesitantly, he took hold of her hand and was gently pulled out of the dumpster.

"So whats the first step, O' Wise One?' He asked, tears all but forgotten. Nicole giggled a little before replying.

"Well, Young Pupil, Obviously, its finding you a place to stay"

"…..But I'm 26 years old"


	2. Chapter 2 Dangerous Magic Dark Malware

A/N: Yolo… that is the lesson for today, anyways i just wanted to say that in addition to the aforementioned smut, there will also be bondage in this story, but that's all later and as for the story image i don't own it but here is where i got it from ( art/COM-Iron-Nicole-210455510) Now on with the chapter.

He was starting to get tired of floating through the woods. Then again, it was still better than digging through all that shit in the dumpster. Still, there was one question that bothered him.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE WE GOING" Tails Doll yelled.

"..."

He sighed, so far Nicole hasn't responded to any of his harassment or questions.

"Are you ever going to answer my questions." He asked, totally exasperated by her silence.

She pressed on, seemingly unaware of Tails Doll's growing frustration. He was still curious as to what she meant about finding him a place to stay, granted he had been living in dumpsters all his life, so he wasn't in any position to complain about anything. As long as he gets a couch to crash on and a sandwich to stuff in his face he'd be A-OK. The woods actually brought up some of Tails Doll's happiest memories. They were also his most painful.

 _FLASHBACK_

"Come on, step it up"

Teddy's body shivered when he heard that line. For a wizard of his skill and mastery, it meant that he was destined to encounter an idiot who would repeat that same phrase to him.

"Zera, will you please stop saying that?" He begged.

The white-haired lynx immediately stopped and pretended to think about it.

"Hey, I can't help it if you're so easily flustered" She began pacing circles around him, her solid black veil-like lower garment started to catch on his white robe, the gold trim glinting in the sunlight. It had been 2 hours since they started on their magic enhanced scaling of the cliff face.

When he looked back, or down as close minded fools would say, he could see the treetops of the forest they had claimed for their own. They were nearly to the top of the cliff and Teddy had to say that the thrill of being able to walk up and over the things that would have normally required grapples and other silly mortal contraptions was just as exciting as the first time he'd done it. The best part though, was that he was able to openly mock the very existence of gravity.

He dreamed of a day when he would be able to mock it as if it were 2nd nature.

 _FLASHBACK ENDS_

"Are you not feeling well"

Tails Doll immediately snapped back to reality. He th noticed that they were in front of a lake. Nicole was obviously worried about him. He snorted at the thought.

"Why do you care?"

She seemed upset at his lack of compassion, especially when he just had a mental break down not half hour ago.

"Simple really, I don't think you're such bad guy."

Nicole immediately prepared herself for an outlash of some sort, but it never came.

Tails Doll just stared at her, from what she could tell, he seemed confused.

Deciding to take advantage of his confusion, she took his hand into her own and pointed them out towards the lake.

"Over there is the Mound Of The Dead."

Tails Doll immediately perked up at that. The mound was a key part of his magic.

"And if you turn to your left…" She said as she turned them both towards the left of the lake.

"Ta-da! Its your manor, with its exterior fully restored"

There, standing in all of its former glory, was Tails Doll's ancestral home, Nightmare Manor.

"...!"

Nicole noticed an odd sort of glint in Tails Doll's eye, whatever it was, she didn't like it.

"So what do you think" She asked nervously.

Tails Doll's head snapped towards her.

"You have the gall to think you could actually fix my home?"

He asked, his voice just barely a whisper. The hand Nicole was still holding sprung long, sharp, serrated claws of steel grey.

" I-I didn't mean to upset you Tails Doll, if you want, I'll set it back right now"

She was absolutely sure she had crossed some sort of line. He got right in her face, eyes red as rubies.

"Well let me tell you somethin', you did a damn good job."

Meanwhile, At an undisclosed location…

A lynx watched the monitor with a rather bored expression as it displayed Tails Doll and Nicole walking up towards the doll's newly rebuilt place of residence.

She sighed. Another day, WASTED, on meaningless surveillance. She would not be discouraged, however, it was unlikely that she would be able to see whether or not he had the power. Perhaps he won't use it unless he finds himself in a situation where its use would be absolutely necessary.

" _Hmm… He is growing fond of Nicole. Perhaps I could turn that to my advantage."_

A loud knock from her door interrupted her thought, and made her jump in surprise.

"Madame Iron, are you alright? I have made ze tea that you wanted."

Immediately, Iron resumed her composure. It was only her experimental project at the door.

"You may enter, Remix."

The door opened, and a young vixen, clad in a maid uniform, stepped in with a full tea set on tray in one hand, the other currently readjusting her maids bonnet.

Iron hated to admit it, but Remix was a complete and total success, a modified clone of a very unusual being, Tails Doll. Iron was quite shocked when she had discovered the DNA samples of Tails Doll. She didn't think he had any kind of genetic signature. But he did, and with a bit tinkering and a little patience, she had created Remix. At first she had been very violent, that problem was quickly solved with a nanite-made shock collar and a lot of reassuring her that Iron wouldn't abandon her. Since then, she had become the picture of efficiency and obedience. The initial reaction of violence was obviously a phantom of a very traumatic event from the doll's memory, though what kind of event was powerful enough to instill such a powerful sense of rage and violence was easily beyond anyone's comprehension. Normally, Iron never gave a damn about the suffering of others, only ever thinking about herself and to get revenge on her weaker self, But Remix was different. She was Iron's only friend. If she got sick, Iron would drop everything in order to tend to her.

"So tell me, how goes your spying, Madame Stalker?" Remix asked as she poured some tea.

"I'm not stalking them!"

Remix finished pouring the tea and passed a mug to Iron. The lynx stared into her tea, clearly angered by Remix calling her a stalker.

"Madame, if may i be so bold to ask, but what exactly are you looking for?" The white and black fox asked.

Iron turned towards the vixen, staring right into her eyes. Then she spoke in a whisper

"Why, I'm only looking for the Extremis, after all it rightfully belongs to you, my dear"

End of Chapter.

Thank you for reading and for those of you waiting for smut to happen, SPOILER ALERT: you'll either see it in the next chapter or the one after it. But what is an Extremis?

Well it sounds complicated, heh i'd hate to be the guy who has to explain what it is… DAMMIT! Anyways please review and fav. Give me ideas for a smutty situation.

Yolo and good night.


	3. Chapter 3 Get Lucky

**A/N: Behold the third chapter, Now watch as i use my superior mental mind powers to make the fic write itself. Fanfiction, i command you to finish yourself into submission! ...Well, that didn't work, looks like i'll be busy typing my digits to the bone. Again. *Starts crying deeply* If you can't tell from the chapter title, this one will probably feature sex, at the very least erotic activities. But now we must ask questions, What is Tails Doll's past, who are Iron and Remix, what do they want, WHAT THE F**K IS A SANIC!1!1(By the way, Iron wears the same dress Iron Nicole wore when served under the iron dominion, why it's almost as if there was some sort connection between the two...)**

When he first laid eyes on the manor, fully restored to its former splendor, he believed that he had truly gone mad. But there it was, not a figment of mind, but a very real building looming before him.

"Nice job, Slick." Tails Doll said, still dazed by the sight of his previously derelict home, now looking like how it did years ago.

Nicole involuntarily blushed at the compliment. She didn't think it was such a big deal. After all, Tails Doll, did in fact, own the land, and there were several deeds with his name to prove that claim. She felt a light pat on her shoulder.

"Hey Nicole, if it's not too much trouble, might i offer you the honour of being the first outsider to be willingly invited into my home." Tails Doll asked, his hand outstretched to take hers.

Nicole was genuinely touched by his offer. To think Tails Doll of all people would be offering such gracious hospitality. Also, while she had indeed repaired the manor's exterior, she had never bothered to go inside, all the damage was external, so she was curious as to how the inside looked. She looked down at his hand for a moment before accepting.

"It would be my pleasure"

The two then made their way to the entrance. Nicole wondered just how in the name of creation did Tails Doll come to own a manor. Was he wealthy, Did he force the previous owners to sign it over?. By the time she had worked up the courage to ask him, they were already at the front door.

"Well, well, well, looks like mister wizard king Naugus couldn't get pass my little spell" Tails gloated as he ran a hand over the fine mahogany doors. Nicole immediately tensed up.

"S-So you have magic?" She inquired hesitantly, staring at the doors as if they might use their magic to attack her.

"Yup, I know all kinds of magic, including how to seal out any unwanted guests from my home."

He placed a hand on her shoulder and a powerful warmth seeped into her from he had touched. This warmth traveled through her body and seemed to radiate benevolence and love.

"There you go, now you have access to my home."

Nicole was more than a little worried that Tails Doll was able to use magic on her without so much as a hint as to what he was about to do. The warmth started to dissipate from her body. She unexpectedly moaned at its sudden departure. Apparently, her reaction was amusing, as Tails Doll was currently laughing his ass off.

"Might I ask just what is so funny?" She asked, slightly pissed off at Tails Doll.

"Th-The way you m-m-moaned, hahahahahaha, would've p-p-put a whore to shame!" He managed to choke out in between fits of laughter.

Her face went bright red at that comment.

"I AM NOT A GODDAMN WHORE!"

Tails Doll stopped laughing. Nicole suddenly wished that she hadn't shouted at him. He kept his stare focused right on her. She was still terrified of him. Tails Doll then turned towards the doors and raised his hand. The doors opened without further action. He floated inside, then turned around.

"...Whatcha ya waiting for, come on in."

Hesitantly, Nicole walked through the open doorway. She looked around the manor lobby, and was stunned to see beautiful art decoratively hung throughout the lobby. There were oil paintings covering most of the walls, all of which seemed to have been made by the same artist. A large oak staircase dominated the center of the room, stopping at a landing before splitting towards the right and left to reach either side of the upper floor. Doors were white breaks in the walls of pale orange. The carpet was a soft, lush red . A large, crystal chandelier dominated the ceiling. As far as manors go,this one seemed to exude a sense of welcome and comfort.

"Tails Doll, this house is beautiful"

Tails Doll turned to her and appeared to frown.

"How can you say that when I haven't even started to give you the grand tour?"

He spent the next hour and a half showing Nicole the many rooms devoted to the lifestyle of Tails Doll. As tasteful and welcoming as the manor was, it felt devoid of life. It made her feel small and lonely. Tails Doll noticed this. He was thinking about ways to change that. He then started giggling.

"What is it this time?" Nicole asked as they continued to wander through the halls.

"Back at the front door, you said a naughty word, it didn't sound right coming from you"

Nicole started blushing again

"W-well I wasn't very happy with being compared a whore"

They stopped outside a monochrome door with a matching frame.

"What's this one, another bathroom?"

Tails Doll, much to Nicole's surprise, started blushing quite heavily.

"N-no, these are the-the m...d.. qu….t..rs." Tails Doll stuttered, mumbling the last part.

"They're the what whats?"

Tails Doll inhaled deeply before replying.

"They're the maid's quarters."

Nicole pondered on this. It seemed obvious that Tails Doll was feeling some sort of anxiety, the source, however, wasn't so clear. Was it the room that bothered him, or did he knew one of the maids better than the others, or was it something else?

"Tails Doll, is there something bothering you?" She asked

"W-W-What?! No no no, of course not!"

He was obviously flustered by her questions, like he had something to hide…

Nicole immediately grew suspicious of what was behind that door.

"Tails Doll, as you are quite aware, you are under house arrest, and as administrator of the city, I'm asking you to put my concerns at ease by showing me that you aren't in possession of anything dangerous."

Tails Doll looked at the door then back to Nicole.

"Ok fine, I'll show you what's inside, but you have to promise me that you will never, ever divulge what you see to another living soul. Ever"

"Is it dangerous?"

Tails Doll shook his head. Nicole sighed.

"Okay then, as long as it's not dangerous, I'll promise to never speak of this."

Tails Doll turned towards the door and pulled out a large silver key from nowhere.

 _shhhhk. click._

* * *

Remix was confused. Not that it was anything new to her, but still.

"What the fucks an Extremis?"

Iron winced at the profane word. She didn't think it was necessary to express one's disdain and confusion through such crude language. She smoothed the front of her dress as she replied.

"The Extremis is a tool of awesome magic, created by ancient wizards from thousands of years ago. It's an heirloom passed down throughout the ages, from master to student, from parent to kin, and right now you're the latest addition to this lineage, for as they say, "blood runs thicker than water."

Remix stared off, her gray eyes glazed over. Iron tensed up, this was what preluded the violent outburst on the day of Remix's "birth".

The fox fell to her knees and started to cry. Iron watched carefully as Remix began to beg the empty air in front of for mercy,gasping when Remix's head snapped back, like something had struck her. When Iron saw the fresh bruise on the side of her, she knew that magic was obviously at play, and right now it was forcing Remix to physically relive an event from Tails Doll's past.

"Remix, can you hear me?"

The vixen didn't seem to be aware of anything as she continued to sob. The lynx crouched down and took Remix into her embrace. She was both shocked and relieved when Remix desperately returned the gesture.

"Shhh…, everything's going to OK dear, just keep a grip on me" Iron cooed gently as she stroked the back of the her hair, trying not think of the fact that Remix had her right hand tightly gripping the lynx's left buttock.

"so...scared, Iron...promise..., …never...abandon"

Iron could feel her eyes getting wet, the sight of this girl was so heartbreaking. Iron briefly wondered how Tails Doll was able to cope with such trauma without breaking down.

"I promise to always be there for you, no matter what."

Iron then realized, too late, that Remix's left hand had made its way to the back of her dress.

"Uh, Remix, could you maybe move your-"

She was interrupted by a sharp ripping noise, which was followed by a light breeze that played on her now exposed back. The front of her dress, now lacking its rear section for support, fell onto her legs, remaining attached to her by the waist. Iron blush profusely at the sight of her black bra-clad bust, and even more so when Remix began to toy with the straps.

"R-Remix, please...oohh... stop with this...ah...ah... nonsense." She begged in between pants of… arousal? At least, that what she thought it was, she had never felt any kind of attraction for anyone. Well... anyone except Remix, but it was never anything like this.

"Oooohh Zera, babe, relax a little why don't ya, its just us" Remix whispered in voice laced with lust. With that, she pushed Iron to the floor and then pinned her hands down.

"Listen to me Remix, I know you're in there, snap out-mmphhff!" She was once again interrupted, this time by Remix's very promiscuous tongue. At first she fought the very unexpected kiss, but gradually, she melted into it. Eventually, they broke away, a string of saliva still connecting their lips.

"That...was...very...unexpected" Iron said in between huffs.

Remix was smirking, a bright twinkle in her eyes

"You should know by now, I'm...the best at...giving it...oh wow." Remix shook her head, her eyes, now clear and focused, were wide in shock at the sight of Iron, or rather, the large "distractions" peeking out of the exposed lynx's bra.

"Iron, what happened to you, and are those natural or are they implants?" Remix asked, completely ignorant of Iron's conflicting emotions. Eventually, Iron settled for rage.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!" Iron shouted, her reserved tone replaced by a ear grating screech. Remix was confused and terrified, she didn't have a clue as to happened.

"Madame I-"

"DON'T 'Madame' ME, NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

"...Of-f course, right away ma'am..." Remix turned towards the door. As she made to leave, Iron couldn't help but admire the vixen's body, from her well-toned thighs to her heart-shaped pillow of an ass.

"And another thing Remix," The maid stopped in the doorway.

"They are completely natural, and my cup-size is D"

 **Well that's the end of that chapter, Will we find out anything about Tails Doll, What is the Extremis and what does it do? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z-er I mean the Demon and the Machine.**


End file.
